1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to substituted benzimidazoles, their use, and medicaments containing them.
The compounds according to the invention are used in the pharmaceutical industry as intermediates and for the preparation of medicaments.
2. Prior Art*
German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS No. 1,804,450 (=British Pat. No. 1,234,058) concerns benzazole derivatives which are said to have a tuberculostatic, insecticidal, fungicidal, antiviral, anthelmintic and anti-inflammatory action. DE-OS No. 2,504,252 (=U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,564) claims 2-benzimidazolyl 2-pyridyl sulfides, some of which are said to have an inhibiting effect on secretion of hydrochloric acid in the stomach, and some of which are said to have a stimulating effect on secretion of hydrochloric acid in the stomach. DE-OS No. 2,548,340 (=U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,563) refers to 2-benzimidazolyl 2-pyridyl sulfoxides, which are said to inhibit exogenically or endogenically stimulated secretion of hydrochloric acid in the stomach. European Patent Specification EP-B1 No. 0,005,129 (=U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,431 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,257) considers 2-benzimidazolyl 2-pyridyl sulfoxides, which are said to be used in pharmaceutical products for inhibiting secretion of hydrochloric acid in the stomach. The corresponding substituted sulfides, which can be used for the preparation of the previously-mentioned sulfoxides, are mentioned in DE-OS No. 2,548,340 and in EP-B1 No. 0,005,129 exclusively as intermediates, without indication of pharmacological activity. European Patent Application EP-A1 No. 0,045,200 deals with substituted heterocyclylalkylsulfinylbenzimidazoles, which are said to be used in the treatment or prevention of special gastrointestinal inflammatory diseases. FNT *The equivalent English-language patents were located with the aid of the "Patent No. Family Index" from Inpadoc.